Calcium sulfonate is a known rust inhibitor and demulsifier additive for lubricating oils and greases. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,251 and 4,419,252 disclose calcium dinonyl naphthalene sulfonate as a component for a lubricant concentrate for forming oil-in-water emulsions upon dilution with water. Organophosphites have been used for their extreme pressure and antiwear properties in lubricant formulations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,491 and 4,626,368 discloses the use of reaction products of dialkyl and trialkyl phosphites in lubricant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,209 to Law and Wu teaches lubricant compositions containing a lubricant and:
(a) the reaction product of a metal dihydrocarbylaromatic sulfonate and a dialkyl or trialkyl phosphite; or PA1 (b) the reaction product of a metal dialkylnaphthalene sulfonate and a dialkyl or trialkyl phosphite and further containing an acid or acid supplying component; or PA1 (c) an unreacted mixture of dialkylnaphthalene sulfonic acid and a dialkyl or trialkyl phosphite.